


Food is love

by orphan_account



Category: VIXX
Genre: Bias wrecker, Cake, Fluff, Food, Food scenarios, Hungry lion - Freeform, I have writer's block, M/M, Will update other stories soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A hungry lion goes looking for food.Male reader again. I don't describe the reader but I use male pronouns. Feel free to change it to a female reader.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Me and Leo have so much in common. We both love food ^^
> 
> Using stage names because I'm tired of typing their real name over and over again

Lunch seems oh so far away as his stomach growls in protest. Leo just ate breakfast yet he's still hungry. His quest for food brought him to the kitchen as he rummages for snacks. Leo had hidden a stash of snacks for moments like these but he was shocked when he opened the cabinet to find nothing but empty space. Did one of them find his stash? If so, they're sure to get a beating for eating  _his_ snacks that he  _paid_ for.

The rustling of a bag from the game room caught his attention. Closing the cabinet, he made his way over to the other room to find you sitting on the couch eating his snacks. 

"Hi Leo. Didn't you say you were going to practice today?" You greet him, as he stands infront of you. 

".....I was hungry." He muttered, while reaching his hand into the bag of chips. You pulled the bag away from the vocalist and he almost growled at you. 

"N hyung said you have to go on a diet. Can't give these to you. Sorry." 

"...But these are my snacks." He protests, while leaning over you. "I paid for these." 

You stuck your tounge at him and turned around so he couldn't steal them from you. Not having any of your nonsense, the broad male wrapped his arms around you to try and take the chips from you. Somehow succeeding, he held the bag triumphantly and out of reach of you trying to take it back. Knowing that you can't win a battle for food against Leo, you sigh and accept defeat.

~

"He eats like we starve him." Teases the rapper, as he looks at the blonde vocalist. 

"That's his....what? Third bowl of rice?" N glances at him, and sighs. "If you keep eating like this, then we'll be the ones that starve. Don't you have any manners?"

".....It's good food." Leo responded, finally taking a break from scarfing down his food. "....(Y/N) dongsaeng made it." 

"He won't have any if you eat it all." Ken reminded him as he puts his chopsticks down.

"....You're right. (Y/N), come here please." 

"Yes, Leo?" 

"Eat." 

"But I'm not hungry." 

"Eat." He turns and holds a spoon with your food in it. Knowing how persistent he is, you do what he says. 

"Happy now?" 

"Thank you for the good food."

~

Leo's favorite part of the day is dessert. Don't get him wrong, he loves breakfast, lunch and dinner, but he loves sweets even more. Today wasn't a good day for him. Sure, he had breakfast, lunch and dinner, but he missed snacking throughout the day because of his busy schedule (and you almost ate his last bag of chips).

Walking downstairs to get a glass of water, he found you in the kitchen with a slice of cake.

"Where did you get that?"

"The cake? A fan made it and gave it to me at a meet and greet. I was super busy so I couldn't eat it with her." 

".....What if it's poisoned?" 

"If you really want to know, you can have the first bite."

Using a plastic fork, you took a piece of cake and held it near his mouth. Eager for dessert, he hastily eats it and nearly cleans the fork in the process. 

_Click._

"Did you just take a picture?" He asks, reaching for your phone. "Yep. I don't want to disappoint my fans. I'll upload it soon."

"You should crop me out."

"Nah."

"Aren't you worried about scandals?" 

"Who cares?" You shrugged and took another bite of the cake. You didn't have another fork but He didn't care as long as he got some. The two of you took turns and soon enough, there was only one piece left. "You can have the last piece. Think of it as payment for eating your chips earlier." Getting up, you turn to leave when he grabs your wrist. He pulls you back and you find yourself staring at him as he closes the distance and lowers his head to kiss you. You can taste the icing on his lips as he holds you against him.

_"I don't like sharing, but for you I'll make an exception."_

_~_

(Bonus Ending)

[ 2/23/17 ]

(Y/N) Has uploaded a picture.

[45k Likes]

N: Leo I thought you promised to go on a diet

Ravi: NOT FAIR YOU GUYS HAD CAKE!

Ken: Did you save some for me?

Hongbin: I've never seen Leo like this~ 

Hyuk: Omg so cute

Leo: Shut up.

Fans: AAAAAAAA SO CUTE I CANT EVEN / SHIP IT WHATS THE SHIP NAME GUYS WHATS THEIR RELATIONSHIP STATUS

Fan #2: They ate the cake, omg ;; I'm so happy I can die <3

[ Reply ] (Y/N): It was good cake ;)


End file.
